Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for projecting a reference beam of light such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,929. As set forth therein, the reference beam generated by a laser is rotated and thereby a planar reference is made available for the purpose of installing ceiling panels. There are, of course, a number of other applications for a device which will produce a planar beam extending out from and around 360.degree. from the point of projection. One example would be a lighthouse beacon. Another would be an omnidirectional light antenna.
As with all types of machinery, in order for a device to do well in the marketplace it must not be overly expensive and it must operate reliably. In accomplishing these goals, one normally seeks the simplest construction possible, keeping down the number of components and reducing or eliminating any moving parts which might wear and produce breakdown or deteriorate operation.
So, in the present case, it is the object of this invention to provide a simpler and less expensive light plane generator and one which has no moving parts in operation.